Seal 6: Commitment
| Length = 44:37 | Label = | Producer = | Last album = Soul (2008) | This album = Seal 6: Commitment (2010) | Next album = Soul 2 (2011) | Misc = }} Seal 6: Commitment is the seventh studio album by British singer Seal. It was released worldwide on 20 September 2010 with the exception of the United States where it was released on 28 September 2010.Seal – Secret The album is produced by David Foster, who also produced Seal's previous sixth studio album Soul. It debuted at number eleven on the UK Albums Chart, becoming Seal's highest charting album on the chart since Seal IV in 2003. As of January 2012, the album had sold 52,932 copies in the United Kingdom. The album has produced two singles, "Secret" and "Weight of My Mistakes". Background Speaking to Angus Batey of the News of the World, Seal explained, "The brief I gave everyone working on the album was 'fearless pursuit'. I wanted us to throw ourselves into ideas that we'd always had, but never managed to achieve before. That's given the album incredible energy." In an interview with Reuters Seal attributed the title of the album to his wife Heidi Klum, saying, "I think that commitment is the recurring theme that kept popping up. Certainly the last seven years of my life since I met my wife (Heidi Klum) have been extremely committed. But not just in our personal life. My work has a level of commitment to it. The team around me consists of people who are committed." According to Seal the recurring themes on the album range from "relationships to searching to sacrifice to digging in the dirt." He said, "I had to do that on one or two songs. In order to write things that are going to resonate with people, you are going to have to dig in certain places." Angus Batey of The Guardian stated in his interview with Seal that: Commitment is as much about looking back to who he was as celebrating the contentment he feels today. Seal came to the sessions with 41 songs at least partly written – unprecedented for an artist who would struggle to come up with a dozen strong ideas every three or four years. "What's changed is me," he says. "Trevor and David were dealing with two different people." Seal is still driven by his perfectionist muse, but family life has meant rethinking his priorities. Rather than booking a studio, he rented a house in the town of Montecito, with the plan being to live there while recording. But the pursuit of art had to take second place to his responsibilities as husband and father. "It was just an hour away from Los Angeles," he says of the house-turned-studio, "so I did come home, to be with my family. Music is something that you love doing, but second to the thing that you really love, which is your wife and kids. I mean, it's only music – it's not that important." Reception Commercial reception On 26 September 2010, Seal 6: Commitment debuted at number 11 on the official UK Albums Chart, outpeaking previous studio album Soul and his Hits album. It became Seal's fifth top 20 album in his homeland.The Official Charts.com – Top 40 Official UK Albums Archive – Week ending 2 October 2010The Official Charts.com – Seal – Top 75 Releases Critical reception Erlewine, Stephen Thomas. "class=album|id=seal-6-commitment-r1944171|pure_url=yes}} Seal 6: Commitment – Seal". AllMusic. Retrieved on 2010-15-10. | rev2 = Billboard | rev2Score = (positive) Billboard.com|url= |date=1 October 2010|work=Billboard|accessdate=15 October 2010}} | rev3 = The Guardian | rev3Score = CD review Music The Guardian|url=https://www.theguardian.com/music/2010/sep/16/seal-6-commitment-cd-review|date=16 September 2010|work=The Guardian |location=UK|accessdate=15 October 2010}} | rev4 = USA Today | rev4Score = | rev5 = Sputnikmusic | rev5score = 3/5 }} Dave Simpson of The Guardian gave Seal 6: Commitment a mixed review, rating the album two stars, expressing: At times, the only edge comes from the 47-year-old singer's voice, now raspier than ever. However, hairs are invited to stand up on necks during Silence, which begins as the sort of exquisitely assembled song about loneliness that David McAlmont, say, would kill for, before somehow turning into a scarf-waving anthem. The other standout is Weight of My Mistakes, which mixes contemplative lyrics with an upbeat tune so catchy it requires surgical removal. However, elsewhere, there's too much polished, overwrought, formulaic slop, with You Get Me's line about a "beautiful song you've heard a million times" containing more than a hint of irony. Singles "Secret" is the album's first single. It was released in the UK on 12 September 2010, where it reached number 82. The second single from the album is "Weight of My Mistakes", which has been remixed by Brio Taliaferro for the single release. The music video for the song was directed by Nabil.Seal Channels Inner Rocker in 'Weight of My Mistakes' – Video Premiere The radio mix of "Weight of My Mistakes" is due for release 21 November 2010.Weight Of My Mistakes: Seal: Amazon.co.uk: MP3 Downloads Track listing All tracks produced by David Foster; co-production by Jochem van der Saag. | title12 = Weight of My Mistakes | note12 = Live | writer12 = Seal, Gus Isidore, Marcus Brown, Mark Summerlin | length12 = 4:39 | title13 = The Way I Lie (Live) | note13 = Live | writer13 = Seal, Peter-John Vettese, Gus Isidore, Marcus Brown | length13 = 3:20 }} | title12 = You Get Me | note12 = featuring TinkaBelle | writer12 = Teitur Lassen, Pam Sheyne | length12 = 4:19 }} Deluxe Edition Personnel *Seal – vocals, bass guitar, guitar *Michael Thompson – electric guitar *Mark Summerlin – guitar *Gus Isidore – guitar *Marcus Brown – bass guitar, keyboards, piano, Hammond organ *Steve Sidelnyk – drums *David Foster – orchestral arrangements *Bill Ross – orchestration *Brad Dechter – orchestration Charts and certifications Charts Certifications Release history References Category:2010 albums Category:Seal (musician) albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:143 Records albums Category:Albums produced by David Foster